Retos y diferentes parejas
by ximepreciosa96
Summary: Cada capitulo es una pareja diferente, debo decir que yo no las escojo, son elejidas al azar
1. Chapter 1

No podia. Debia de dejar de pensar en el. Su amiga, Serena, estaba a pocos dias de la boda con Darien, Serena era la persona mas feliz del mundo y ella la persona mas triste. Jamas estuvo en sus planes enamoprarse del novio de su amiga, pero fue inevitable.

Nunca le habian interesado los chicos, ella siempre centro su atencion en la escuela. Y despues lo conocio a el. Guapo, inteligente y caballeroso, era simplemente perfecto para ella. Pero tenia un defecto. Estaba comprometido. Y no era lo peor. Sino que era con su amiga, la persona que le habia brindado apoyo y confianza en sus tristezas por los chicos. Si supiera Serena que ese chico del Amy estaba enamorada era Darien Chiba, su prometido, estaba segura que jamas se lo perdonaria.

Serena hasta el momento solo sabia que a Amy le gustaba un chico, pero no sabia quien. Si Serena tan siquiera fuera un poco perceptiva se daria cuenta de que era Darien. Era muy obvio. Volteo hacia la derecha solo para descubrir a Mina y Rei mirandola fijamente. Ellas se dieron cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba pasando. Lita al parecer todavia no se daba cuenta y miraba confundida a Mina y a Rei.

Amy constantemente sufria. Siempre que escuchaba a Serena hablar tan amorosamente de Darien, cuando les mostraba las fotos que se habian tomado juntos, cuando mostraba los regalos que el le daba. Darien la amaba. Y Amy lo sabia. Bien dicen que el amor se basa en querer la felicidad del otro, no importa con quien sea. Y Amy aprendio la leccion.

Quiza no podria enamorarse otra vez, lo habia intentado, pero no le dio resultado. Simplemente no podia olvidar a Darien. Se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de el cuando los vio a Serena y a el anunciar su compromiso y sintio celos. Celos de su amiga. Ella no lo merecia. Descarto ese pensamiento de inmediato. Odiaba pensar asi de su propia amiga, pero no podia evitarlo. Simplemente los celos le ganaban. Ella era simplemente una chica enamorada de un imposible, enamorada de su futuro rey.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Las chicas se habian puesto de acuerdo para ir a casa de Amy para arreglar los preparativos de la boda, pero no habian mencionado que esperaban a alguien mas. Se levanto desganada y se dirigio hacia la puerta para abrirla...

-Darien... -Fue lo unico que pudo decir - Estas aqui -Dijo claramente emocionada.

-Si Amy, esta Serena? -A Amy se le rompio el corazon al oir esas palabras. - Mama Ikuko me dijo que habian planeado venir a tu casa y vine a buscarla.

-Ah, si, aqui esta, pasa

-Gracias Amy. Eres una gran chica -Y se adentro en la casa. Supuso que tendria que conformarse con ser una gran chica. Aunque lo que mas deseaba era ser SU gran chica. 


	2. No es nuestra culpa

Mina/ Seiya

Punto de Vista de Mina

Ellos habian ocasionado esto, ellos tenian toda la culpa. No tomaron las decisiones correctas a tiempo y ahora esto no tenia solucion, era totalmente una necesidad.

Mina solo veia la luna en el balcon de ese cuarto de hotel.

Recordaba cuando Yaten no le hacia el mas minimo caso. Ella trataba de conquistarlo por todos los medios. Pero el simplemente no le hacia caso. Hasta que un dia Yaten reacciono y le pidio que fuera su novia.

Punto de Vista de Seiya

El no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Pensaba eso mientras manejaba tratando de esquivar al trafico. La culpa la teni su bombon.

Su bombon tardo mucho tiempo en hacerle caso. Ya que estaba demasiado obsesionada con Darien. Pero al final habia roto con Darien y habia decidido darle una oportunidad a Seiya.

Pero recordo esos momentos en que ella no le hacia caso y que el estaba triste por eso. Estaba solo. Pero Mina siempre estaba ahi para el.

Punto de Vista de Mina.

Cuando ella estaba triste porque Yaten no le hacia caso solo Seiya le brindo apoyo.

Ninguno Punto de Vista.

Cuando los dos estaban solos y su respectivos amores no les hacian caso, solo se tuvieron ellos dos. Compartian el mismo dolor, en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama. Mina se convirtio en la mejor amiga de Seiya y su apoyo incondicional y viceversa. Seiya ahora tenia a Serena y Mina a Yaten, pero no podian olvidar esos momentos en que solo se tenia ellos dos.

Punto de Vista de Mina.

Ella sabia que era jueves de poquer, por lo que sabia que Yaten llegaria por demas tarde y cansado. En ese momento sintio como alguien la rodeaba con los barzos por la espalda y le susurraba:

-Hola hermosa.

-Seiya -Dijo ella sonriendo. - Estaba esperando por ti.

-Y yo ansiaba llegar rapidamente, pero el trafico, ya sabes.

La beso para despues entregarse totalmente a la pasion.

Se amaban? No. Para eso tenian a sus respectivas parejas. Se querian? Si. Ahora eran felices y tenian a las personas que querian, personas que no cambiarian por nada del mundo. Mas sin embargo, y aunque fuera una vez al a o, unicamente ese dia, se veian para recordar esos momentos donde solo estaban ellos dos. A pesar de ser una epoca infeliz, se tuvieron el uno al otro apoyandose, y eso era algo que no podian olvidar. Sabian que estaba mal lo que hacian, pero no podian evitarlo. Despues de todo, no era su culpa. 


	3. Nota

Nota:

Hola chicos y chicas.

Solo quera decirles que lamento no haber escrito, no tuve Internet por varios ds.

Pero creo que comenzare otra vez.

Ahora, si tienen en mente una pareja, no importa que tan rara sea, dejenme un review con el nombre de su pareja, y tratare de escribir una breve historia sobre ellos.

El primero en dejar su review con su pareja, sera el primero en tener una historia con su pareja.

Bueno, eso es todo chicos, nos escribiremos pronto XD. 


	4. Chapter 4 Anatomía

Anatomia.

-Muy bien, ahora, por ultima vez, dime cuantos huesos tiene el cuerpo humano -. Taiki estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-200 -Respondio Serena dudando.

-Noooo, segun lo que dice este libro tenemos 206 huesos.

- Y no es asi? -Pregunto Serena, curiosa por el modo en que dijo "segun lo que dice".

-De hecho si, pero no es lo mismo en el caso de los recien nacidos, que tienen casi 300 huesos.

-Ooooooh

-Ahora repitemelo cuantos tenemos?

- Cuantos que?

- Huesos! -Grito ahora si perdiendo la paciencia.

-... -. Serena lo miro asustada algunos momentos por su reaccion y luego, vacilante y con voz temblorosa agrego:- 200?

Taiki parecia a punto de explotar, pero luego adopto una pose de derrota

-Me rindo, eres un caso especial... no puedo hacer esto.

-Nooo, por favor, te prometo que estare atenta.

-Bien, de todas formas ya terminamos con los huesos, ahora sigue la piel, por que tenemos la capacidad de sentir?

-No lo se

-Mira, por ejemplo nuestras piernas, nosotros podemos mover y sentir nuestras piernas gracias a la columna vertebral, asi que una persona que haya sufrido algun tipo de da o en la columna vertebral o en los nervios que salen de esta, no tendra capacidad de sentir sus piernas, es por eso que las personas invalidas no sienten nada en las piernas si tu las picas con algo...

Serena estaba quedandose dormida. Despues reacciono y se dispuso a hablar.

-Esto es muy aburrido, por que mejor no me ense as con practica? -Taiki no noto que el tono de la voz de Serena se habia vuelto mas sensual y ella lo miraba picaramente.

- Quieres que nos pellizquemos? -Pregunto confundido.

-No, eso seria doloroso. Por que no mejor probamos a ver como se siente tu piel bajo mis manos? -Taiki casi se atraganta con su saliva. que ella habia dicho que?

-Que graciosa eres -Dijo el sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Pero si no estoy bromeando -Se habia acercado a el y ahora practicamente estaba a milimetros de su rostro.

- Q qqq ue estas haciendo? -Dijo Taiki nervioso.

-Es mas facil estudiar de esta manera no te parece. -En ese momento unio sus labios a los de el con pasion. Taiki se quedo estatico pero no tardo en responderle. Sus labiso se movian al compas de los del otro. Serena metio sus manos bajo la camisa de Taiki y el se estremecio. Las manos de Serena recorrien su abdomen y pecho, y se dio cuenta que aunque Taiki era flaquito y no tenia muchos musculos, tenia un cuerpo marcado y bien cuidado. Ahora era Taiki quien recorria las piernas de Serena con sus manos.

-Chicos, ya llegue -Ikuko entro a la casa con las bolsas de compra en sus manos.

Se separaron y Serena le dirigio una mirada complice a Taiki que todavia estaba algo turbado. Cenaron y Taiki se fue a su casa.

-Taiki, adivina que... -Estaban en la escuela y Serena le estampo a Taiki en la cara una hoja de papel. -Saque 85. Y todo gracias a ti.

-No tienes nada que agradecer

- Me ayudaras a estudiar para el examen de ma ana, verdad Taiki? -Pidio Serena.

El vacilo y titubeo pero al final dio un apenas auduble-. claro

-Y tu ya sabes mi tecnica para estudiar ne -Le dijo sensualmente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

- Y... que examen te toca ma ana? -Opto por romper el silencio Taiki.

-Biologia

- En serio? y que estan viendo en biologia?

-...La reproduccion animal -. Dijo ella simplemente. Taiki se atraganto. Serena se adelanto, le dio un piquito en los labios y se marcho.

La reproduccion... Taiki se quedo pensativo unos momentos y luego sonrio. Tal vez Serena pudiera ense arle mas sobre la reproduccion a el que el a ella.

Gracias por los reviews. Solo quiero decirles que se que veran un monton de faltas de ortografia en mis historias pero es porque el programa que utilizo para escribirlas elimina los acentos asi que me veo obligada a escribir todas las palabras sin acento para que no se borren las letras que los contengan. Todavia no se como hacerle para que no me eliminen lo acentos.

Bueno, recuerden dejar su pareja en su reviews no importa que tipo de pareja ni que tan rara sea, todo se vale, solo tiene que pertenecer a sailor moon y esto va para JulsChiba que me pidio la pareja Taiki y Serena, los demas tampoco duden en dejarme sus parejas, ya que no me canso de escribir XD. 


End file.
